The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia erinus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Weslosu’.
The new Lobelia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Lobelia plants with good vigor, uniform plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Lobelia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2007 of a proprietary seedling selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code number 07P512, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Lobelia erinus ‘Wesloti’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,768, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant with the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Südlohn, Germany in June, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the Lobelia plant by vegetative cuttings in Südlohn, Germany since 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.